Hate or Passion?
by TheWinterBells
Summary: What happened if when Rachel and Finn met each other they hated each other? What if Finn joining glee club was a dare to torture Rachel? What if dating Rachel was a dare until he fell in love with her for real? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee etc**

**A/N: Okay, this is another one of my ideas. Please read and please review and tell me what you think because I'd really appreciate it and it'd give me a boost in seeing if I'm any good. Please.**

Chapter 1 -

It was the first day of school. Rachel Berry had already finished her hour-long morning routine. She was going to make this a good year, she wasn't going to take any crap from anybody and she was going to be happy. After looking in the mirror and smiling to herself, she grabbed her history and math books and kissed her father's before heading out the door. Her father's were going into town today so she had to walk to the bus-stop. She walked along the road with her head high thinking about all the achievements she would make this year after having Sandy fired from the glee club she was sure that Principal Figgin's would make her head of the glee club because let's face it, I'm smarter and more talented than anybody that would join she thought to herself. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the bus coming along until there was only seconds to spare.

'Stop!' she yelled.

Waving frantically to get his attention, the bus driver looked over but then just drove by her like she didn't exist. Great. This isn't a good starts she thought as she started walking quicker.

Finn Hudson stepped slowly onto the bus as it pulled into his street. He was miserable, a new year to his school life and it'd just be as boring as the last. Sure he was a popular jock and everything but he didn't feel like he belonged half the time.

'Finn my man' Puck called out.

Finn sat down but not before Puck punched his arm in an enthusiastic way. The year had already began.

'Check this looser out' Puck whispered, 'He thought admitting he was gay would make us lay off, think again cause we're just going to bash him harder eh dude'

'Right' Finn grumbled.

Deep inside he wanted to defend the kid but Puck would kill him if he knew that he was sticking up for gay kids, and Kurt Hummel was as gay as you could get. The bus pulled up and he let Puck and the rest of the football team out before himself. Preparing himself for what year was ahead, he walked down the aisle and stepped off the bus.

Rachel arrived at McKinley High School 3 minutes before the bell. This gave her enough time to put her books into her locker and sign and dot the end of her name with a gold star on the glee sign-up sheet. She would have a conversation later about the running of the club. The bell sounded and she quickly patted herself down before heading to English. The corridors were filled with people shoving her and hitting her with their heavy bags. Although she was a small girl, she learned to cope after being around it for a while until somebody taller and stronger hit her so hard that she stumbled and fell blocking a lot of people's way.

'Uuurgh' people groaned shoving by her and standing on her clothes. She blinked, looking up, to see a big hand. She took it and to her surprise saw herself standing in front of one Finn Hudson. The popular guy that all the girl's swooned over. He was totally gorgeous but why should she give him the satisfaction, he knew it already.

'You okay?' he asked.

'What do you think, you practically knocked me senseless' Rachel snapped before looking at him with stern eyes.

'Well I'm sorry but I didn't see you' came the reply.

'Ofcourse, if it was somebody else then you would have but isn't that right, you think people will just part like the red sea for you but sorry to say, I won't'

'Listen, you don't know anything about me okay so get out my face cause I said sorry and there's nothing more I can do, do you want me to turn back time or something?' he said.

'No. Actually, I want you to move cause your blocking my way to class.' she barked before walking around him rolling her eyes. What a jerk she thought.

He couldn't believe his eyes or ears. Who did that girl think she was coming over here and shouting abuse in my face, What a bitch. She was definitely beautiful but beauty was hidden underneath her hateable personality. Finn continued walking until he came to stand in front of his English class. He was late, shit he sang in his head, turning the handle as his thoughts began to find an excuse.

The class were all seated when he came in. The only empty desk was at the far back beside… oh god it was the girl that practically attacked him in the hall.

'Your late Mr Hudson, not a good start to the year' Mr Schuh said.

'Sorry, had to go to the bathroom quick' he said before passing through the desks and sitting down. From the side of his eyes, he noticed her staring at him with evil eyes.

'As we were discussing before Mr Hudson came in, I want you to give me example's of English poets..' his voiced drained out but Finn was barely listening because through the corner of his eye he saw the glaring eyes wash over him again. He jolted round in his seat to face her straight.

'Is there something you want' he hissed and she looked taken aback.

'Nothing, stop being so full of yourself' she returned before shooting a hand-up to answer another poet besides Shakespeare.

'Edith Nesbit sir' she said.

'Yes that's another one' Mr Schuh began.

Class seemed to drone on forever but by the time the bell rang he couldn't wait to get out. He rose from his seat blocking the way of the girl he still didn't know the name of.

'Excuse me, I just think that people are supposed to part like the red sea everywhere I go' he mocked before walking. All he heard was the grunt from behind him but he didn't feel like he needed to look back, he knew what she would be thinking.

Walking down the corridor's he saw Puck waving at him.

'Dude, what's the problem with Berry?'

'Who, what?' Finn was confused.

'The girl you keep looking at in that angry face you always make whenever I mention your mum in a corset.' he joked.

'Oh her, what a bitch, screaming at me cause my bag hit her down in the corridor and don't even go there with the mum thought's dude'

'That girl think's she's it you know'

'No kidding' Finn said rolling his eyes.

'No, seriously. She sings in glee club and she got old Sandy booted out the school end of last term, said he was perving up some kid. Rumour's say that she just wanted the lead of the musical.'

'No way' Finn gawked in disgust.

'Honest, I slushied her last year after she sent me evil's walking down the corridor.

'Did she really?'

'Nah, just wanted to slushy someone' as he started laughing.

Finn laughed.

'Finn, how badly do you need that car fixed?'

'More than anything bro, don't have the money to get it done right now though'

'What would you say if I could give you the money to get it fixed, no loans or anything, just friendship' he added smirking.

'That'd be awesome, what's the catch?' Finn asked, his eyebrows raised.

'Remember you said last month playing dare's that theirs nothing you won't do?'

'Yeah..'

'I dare you to join glee club to peeve Berry off' Puck said practically holding back the grins.

'No way dude, you can't be serious' Finn said shocked.

'Please man, it'd be so funny and I'll stop calling your mum stuff aswell, c'mon dude' Puck begged getting down on his knee's in an idiotic way causing people along the corridor to stare.

Finn thought about this for a minute. It could be fun and let's face it high school would be boring if he didn't have a good time and he could quit after she gave up because he'd won the arguments. He hoped he didn't regret it.

'Fine, but it's only going to be for a short time and you better tell people I'm not a woos in joining glee club and it's just to annoy her.'

'Deal man, your awesome' Puck laughed holding his sides.

Him and Puck walked over to the sign-up sheet seeing a few names down including the gay kid Kurt that Puck liked to terrorise a lot. He scribbled his name down.

Operation Torture Rachel is a go he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters**

**A/N: Thankyou so much on the reviews, you are all so nice and for anybody who favourited my story already, you guys are awesome. I tryed to post this chapter sooner but my internet cut out and my laptop died, it kept getting harder for me so i eventually gave in to writing it all over again and posting it with notepad but here is the next chapter as promised. I hope nobody get's bored reading it and you enjoy it as much as the first, thankyou and please keep reviewing!**

Chapter 2 -

"You don't understand" Rachel screamed at the the Principal, "I'm amazing talented so why shouldn't i run it?"

"Rachel" Prinicipal Figgins sighed, "You are talented but if you took over glee then i might aswell fire the teachers and let kid's teach their own lessons. It's just not fair on.."

"But why doe's everything need to be fair?" Rachel interuppted "Because it does." Principal Figgins was getting restless now but he thought maybe this comment would make her feel better.

"But you know Rachel, you have amazing talent but if someone taught you then you could be even better and more famous, not that you aren't or won't be already"

Rachel thought about this for a second, it was true. She needed more practise but she could teach herself but would herself be enough? She still had learning points to withold.  
"Okay deal but i want to know who will be leading glee and going on to teach me more" she declared tapping her foot and folding her arms.

"Mr Schuester has asked to run glee club, he is the only teacher in this school with the training to do so anyway"

"You can't be serious" Rachel muttered. "Mr Schue can't sing, he wouldn't sing! and what training?"

"I am quite serious. He was in a glee club at your age and could have went on to do broadway but he didn't, that's how good he is"

"THERE. That's your problem, why did he give up broadway?" Rachel said positively.

"He realised his dreams were reachable but there was easier career paths, Rachel just accept this is what is happening and go to glee rehersal, it's starting soon" Mr Figgins said getting back to the paperwork on his desk.

"Fine. But i'm not happy!" Rachel announced before spinning around in her feet and walking out.

Rachel walked down the corridor. She would be early for glee rehersal, practise a few bars. A star is never late she said to herself. As she rounded her way round the corridor and stepped into the classroom she realised she might not be the only one who must have thought that. There was already 4 people standing there, "this can't be" she muttered to herself. She walked to the side of the piano.

"Excuse me, i think you've got the wrong room" she announced. I hope so, she thought.

"No, we're here for glee rehersals" an asian girl piped up. She looked Rachel up and down and her face immediately said drama queen towards Rachel.

"Have you got a problem with us being here" another girl said. Fiesty.

"No i haven't, just checking" she said smiling before walking over to a seat, shoving her pleated skirt she sat herself down. Everybody stared but she took no notice and began to tell herself that in broadway people would be watching her everyday. She'd have to get used to it anyway. But then something broke her train of thought. Footsteps.. and then a tall person standing at the door. This can't be happening.

"Is this glee rehersal?" he asked walking into the dim choir room.

"Y.." the asian girl tried to find her words.. "I'm Tina" she said laying out a very shaky hand. Finn took it before replying "Finn, Finn Hudson"

"We know who you are" the bigger girl let in. Finn smiled before glancing my way.

"Berry" he winked.

"Finn, what brings you here?" she replied.

"Well, glee doe's. I'm gonna juggle both because i just love performing yenoe" She didn't buy it.

"I don't think so Finn, i've never heard you sing or even perform."

"Well Missy, you've never heard me sing either have you?" the guy called Kurt piped up. She knew his name because of him being gay.

"Exactly" Finn smiled sitting down. Rachel was waiting for somebody to do something, anything. Nothing happened.

"The name's Rachel actually" she said in a whisper. Nobody answered.

Mr Schue arrived 10 minutes late but Rachel seemed to be the only one bothered.  
"Mr Schue, this isn't a good start. We're on a schedule of 1 hour per day. You can't turn up late"

"Your right, i'm sorry Rachel" he said very apoligetic.

"Right so guys.." he started, "I'm sorry i'm late but where is everyone?"

"Em, Mr Schue.. this is it." Finn said.

Everybody looked around. Rachel, Finn, Tina, Artie in the wheelchair, Kurt and the bigger girl she still didn't know the name of. 6 people.

"Okay then, i'll start by each letting you sing a song. We've got Brad, our piano man here and he'll always be there if you need him. Who's first?"

Rachel's hand shot up immediately. It was no surprise that she wanted to go first. There was a few eye rolls from Tina and Kurt but Rachel didn't care, she rose from her seat and stood at the front clearing her throat.

**_Some people have to learn some people wait there turn some people have to fight some people give it up_**

The whole room stared. She was singing a song people liked but the lyrics said more than they needed to say.

**_I m always pushing myself to the limit making sure I stay ahead you made me who I am, from the words you said_**

**_Some people have to learn some people wait there turn some people but not me I was born a champion_**

**_some people have to fight some people give their lives some people don t believe I was born a champion but I was born a champion but I was born a champion_**

The song went on and on until it finally finished. Mr schue made everyone clap even though they didn't feel like it.  
"Who's next?" Mr Schue asked, "Finn?"  
Finn had to do to it sometime. Let it be now or later. He got up from his seat.

* * *

I couldn't believe they were making me sing. I never thought about this, could i sing? I'd been told i was good when i was younger but i've never sang in public since. What if i can't sing and can't join glee, will i loose the dare? will i get my car fixed? Just do it.  
Finn looked around. All eyes were on him. What to sing.. then he had it. He used to sing this song as a kid, please he prayed and began to sing.

**_I can't fight this feeling any longer And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow What started out as friendship has grown stronger I only wish I had the strength to let it show_**

**_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_**

Nobody had stopped him yet. He hoped everything was going well. Nobody's facial expressions told him anything. He had heard a mutter from Kurt to Tina but he hadn't heard what had been said.

**_And I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I started fighting for It's time to bring this ship into the shore And throw away the oars Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_**

**_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you I've been running round in circles in my mind And it always seems that I'm following you, girl 'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_**

**_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_**

**_And I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I started fighting for It's time to bring this ship into the shore And throw away the oars forever_**

**_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I started fighting for Even if I have to crawl upon the floor Come crushing through your door Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_**

Finished. He looked around, nobody was saying anything. Crap, he'd done bad.

"I.." he started but was quickly cut off. "BRAVO, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU SON!" he praised and soon enough everyone was on their feet, except Rachel ofcourse but she did look stunned.

"I done good?" Finn asked in surprise.

"Good? You were terrific" Finn smiled at this reply, wow. He'd had no idea. Maybe he'd win this dare after all. He glanced over at Rachel, she looked at him and he thought he seen a smile for a second but then it was gone. He sat down and the rest of the club started to perform. This was turning out to be a hell of a dare.

* * *

Rachel was gobsmacked. She didn't think that Finn Hudson could sing, let alone have a voice of an angel. She blushed at the thoughts and duets they could sing together... wait, what? SNAP OUT OF IT. Rachel was unaware what was going on but if Finn really was intrested in glee club then she'd have to find a way to get on with him and right now it didn't seem hard. Why? After everything that was happening between them, this was war but Rachel couldn't help thinking of the amazing duets they could have but right now it was pure hatred, good and simple. As she saw Finn sit down a smile rose to her lips before her lips returned to the stare.

Mercedes didn't need to audition because she brought in a tape but she did however slightly sing-a-long with herself. Her voice was strong, glee club could use that. Tina had a sweet, delicate voice that could also be used and Kurt.. his voice was brilliant. Artie sang rollin' but everybody would have expected that seeing as he was in a wheelchair but he did have a great voice. Everybody's voices were good but glee needed more people. Rachel thought of a way of getting new people to join. There was Finn, he was popular and a jock but he might be doing this as a laugh and if she asked him then she was mocked then she'd be slushied for life. Just ask him, she told herself. There's nothing more to it.

When glee ended, Rachel did just that.

"Finn" she started, "I want you to recrute new members to join the club, yes we have our differences but at the end of the day if you are really part of this club then you need to be a team player, get the football team or something or Quinn Fabray, i've heard you've been on-off dating her, she could get people too yeah?"

Finn looked stunned. He stood staring at Rachel, one hand holding his backpack steady. It took a few seconds before he smiled and answered,

"You really think after the way you've treated me in the hall that i'd do what you asked? It doesn't go that way Rachel and i think you know that my reputation is on the line just joining the club myself, never mind asking my team-mates or Quinn"

"Finn, you are here and that's because you have talent. Not as much as me i might add but if you are a team player then you have to act like one" Rachel said in a strong but still pleading voice.

"I'm sorry Rach but aren't you the one that just sang that song about you being the champion and better than everyone else? I don't think that's much of a team player so if you sort your yourself out, you can maybe come back and try again" Finn said getting ready to turn away

Rachel put a firm hand out on his chest causing Finn to look at her hand and then at her again, she was sure she felt a shiver coming from him but she could be mistaken. Why would he be shivering?

"Finn, you know that i have the most talent in this club but i also want it to be great and we have to work together to make it great, agreed?"

Finn's eyes were tight on her. She nearly felt herself shiver just as Finn had a few seconds ago but finally Finn's hand grabbed hers to pull it off him. She had no words for how that felt right when he held the hand and after dropping it. In one word, painful. It's because of how much she hated him, her thought's blaming it on her adrenile rush.

"You know Rachel, you may be right but i really can't work with someone like you. You annoy me and quite frankly, if you want more members then you can ask yourself. There's a party tonight at Puck's place, you go and be cool for one night and ask and see what reply's you get. I bet you can't get one and if you do come and find me and i'll buy you a drink personally." Finn said before turning and walking from the choir room.

Rachel stood there. Fine, she thought. If that's what it takes to get new members then Rachel Berry will be going to that party at Noah Puckerman's tonight and when Finn give's her that free drink she will make him re-live the moment where he was wrong for the rest of his life. This was war, full on war.

* * *

Finn scanned the halls for Puck, before he spotted him snatching some kids lunch money from them at the vending machines. Finn rolled his eyes and walked up, "Puck"

"Finn man" he said pushing the kid away from him and pushing a 5 dollar note in his pocket.

"Not cool man" Finn sighed but continued, "I did it, i made it through the glee rehersal and ... i did what you asked me to do, when will this be over?"

"When i get more out of it than you do Hudson, and so you did it, you actually asked Berry out" Puck sneered, his face lighting up.

"Well... i told her that if she found new members at her party then i'd buy her a drink. Is that good enough?" This caused Puck's face to drop.

"Hudson, nobody will join the stupid club which will mean no drink which means no date which means no wheels, you get me?"

Finn sighed. It was harder to please Puck than he thought but he did really need the car fixed and some cash. He'd have to find another way to get Rachel.

"What if i just speak to her at the party and give her a drink for trying?" Finn suggested

Puck thought for a minute. That might work but Rachel was fiesty but Finn could make her stay, i could come over. Who wouldn't want to talk to me?

"Deal" Puck said putting out a firm hand for Finn to shake. They shook on it. The game had begun, Finn thought to himself but he also felt something else, he didn't know what else he felt but it was eating him up inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: Thankyou for your reviews! They mean alot and i'm glad that some people are liking the story. This chapter was hardest to write so far because i could have went in all different directions and it will be the longest so i hope you like it because i don't want people to read a long chapter that they don't like. Any tips are much appreciated and idea's? And just to add, this story is Rated M because of future chapters. I've already got chapter 4 written and it'll be up soon. Please enjoy reading this and the more reviews i get then the faster i'll post the next chapter so Review, Review, Review!**

Chapter 3 -

It was the day of the party. Finn was waiting on the guys to pick him up, he'd usually take a taxi but this time a few of the guy's from the football team had offered to drive him up so it saved him money. Whilst he waited, he lounged on the couch flicking through the channels. All his favourite's were on just when he was going out, great. The house was empty, his mum had left early to get some shopping done. As Finn opened the cupboard he scanned for anything he could quickly stuff in his mouth. It was all tin's which took effort, effort he didn't want to make until his eyes settled on a bag of prawn cocktail crisps. Shutting the cupboard, he opened the bag and began to eat.

Rachel was in despair. She hadn't planned on what to wear to a party and all her clothes weren't the party-type. She didn't usually care about the way she dressed but at this moment she couldn't have been more furious at herself. Soon, she began to throw things in a huff, tear's swelling up in her eyes. Her dad's had obviously heard the crying and came up to investigate and upon seeing Rachel in the bed, they sat beside her both placing their hand's on both her shoulder's.

"What's the matter Poppet?"

"I...I don't have anything to wear to the party" she wailed, choking back some more sob's.

Both dad's couldn't help but laugh at their daughter crying over an outfit. Rachel looked taken aback and hurt.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Rachel declared turning her upset into annoyance and anger.

"Nothing, we just knew this would happen darling so we planned in advance"

Rachel didn't understand until one of them got up and went out of the room before returning with a rectangular purple box. Her mind pondered of what it could be. She opened it and gasped. There lay a beautiful short red dress.

"Oh My Gosh, Thankyou Daddy, Thankyou Daddy" her face in a huge grin hugging both of them careful so she didn't tip over the box. She touched the dress delicately and lifted it out the box, stroking it before hugging it to her chest.

"I'm glad you like it sweetheart" they both said in tune with one another before leaving the happy young girl to get herself ready.

25 minute's late, the car pulled up with the honk of a horn. Finally. Finn grabbed his coat, making sure he had his key's so he could lock the door. His mum had called to say that she'd be home late so he was to just take the money she had left on the living table and buy himself some food. There would probably be food at the party so he was planning on spending it on more drink. Scrambling into the backseat of the car, he was entombed in bodie's as they jumped on him from all direction's. He could see that there were infact 7 people in a car that could fit 5 after they picked up another 2 members of the football team. It was a really tight squash and he was at least happy not to be getting in last because the 2 extra's had to sit on people's knee's and it looked way wrong. The conversation's about football were the whole of the conversation even though it was a weekend and on the way to a party, not the usual talk but Finn had got used to it over the years. Once they arrived at the party, everyone seperated into the crowd. He was left alone to find Puck or anybody else he felt like talking to. He fought through the crowds to the kitchen were he found Puck making out with a girl from calculus class. He wouldn't usually interupt but he couldn't find anybody else worth talking to even though lot's of bodie's shouted his name as he entered the door. He wasn't going to stand by himself all night.

"Puck" he shouted across the room

Puck responded almost immediately. He looked at Finn and then completely walked away from the girl who was left standing in the corner of the kitchen. The girl muttered something under her breath before turning and running toward's another group of guy's in the next room.

"Finn, I was getting worried when I couldn't see ya" he said as he grabbed 2 beer's from the fridge. He took the lid's off and passed one over to Finn.

"Yeah, you looked real concerned buddy" he said laughing and taking a swig of the bottle.

"So where's Berry, you seen her yet?"

"Not yet, doubt she'll turn up man, i can hear the word's, i'm too cool for these sort of party's coming from her mouth" he said imitating Rachel's voice.

"Probably but i hope she turns up, i've been wanting a good laugh" Puck said grinning.

Finn grinned back, taking another swig of his beer and soon the bottle was empty.

Finn was about to walk to the fridge when something, someone caught his eye. He stared in disbelief, he couldn't have had that much to drink.

He walked over, looking the figure up and down before finding the word's.

"Hi"

"Hi" Rachel replied. She looked amazing.

Rachel stood staring at Finn waiting for him to say something. He said nothing. Okay, this is awkward she thought as she shuffled around her feet.

"I didn't think you'd come" he said. Finally.

"Well I said i would so here i am" she said arm's in air.

"So, do you want a drink or anything?" Finn asked.

"Maybe later, I don't drink alot" Rachel replied. She didn't see the point in people wasting their day drinking. It was stupid in her eyes.

"Anyway, i need to find some people and ask them, that's what i came here to do and you'll bet i will succeed" she shared openly.

Finn stared.

"Rachel, you have no chance of any of the guys signing a glee sign-up sheet anytime soon. It's not even worth trying, i'm trying to save some of your reputation here, you'll get slushied for the rest of your life" he practically sang.

She looked at him before replying confidently, "Finn you don't know all of the football team's minds? and anyways, i get slushied enough as it is so it wouldn't make much difference would it? I'd just be proud that i did it because i care about glee, now watch and learn" she slipped Finn a grin and stuck her toungue out at him before turning and looking around. There was a couple jock's over by the stair's. She walked over with her head held high and told herself that it'd all be worth it, whatever the outcome. Everybody stopped their conversation and looked at her. She stood looking at them, unable to find any words.

One person spoke. "Darling, if your looking for a date then all you need to do is ask cause you're looking pretty damn fine"

Seven heads nodded in agreement making Rachel blush.

"No but thanks, i was wondering if anybody was willing to join glee club?" her voice shaking but it was out. Silence.

Suddenly everyone roared with laughter. She turned around to note that Finn was smirking and looking at her in his, I told you so look. She turned back around and waited for them to stop laughing, when they did someone piped up.

"You can't be serious right?"

"I'm quite serious"

"Sorry darling but i wouldn't sink that low, ever" came a voice from the faces. Rachel felt Finn's words as each of them shook their heads until she landed on two who didn't say anything. Noah and a blond haired guy she didn't know the name of. The whole of the football squad looked at them, waiting on them to turn them down aswell but finally Puck surprised them all.

"Fine Berry, I'll join but only if you wear that dress every day cause you look smokin' hot!"

"Yeah i'll join too" the blond haired kid said.

"That's a boy Sam" Puck smiled.

"Thank's! That'd be great, rehersals are at 10 tomorrow" Rachel turned and walked on her way back to Finn in the other room. She heard several wolf whistles from behind and shouting between them as they debated why Noah and Sam were joining the glee club. Rachel got a low face on, pretending it didn't go so well and walked Finn's way. He stood there, looking all happy with himself like he'd won. She wanted to see his face drop when she told him but she felt that pretending would be fun to begin with.

"Hi" she whispered coming back.  
Finn laughed, "Didn't go too well did it diva? I think someone should tell someone how sorry they are for not listening to the truth and reason!"

"Maybe you're right Hudson" she sighed, "You know, you're always right, you're like a god. Do you mind sharing some wisdom?" she was ready to crack but she kept it going.

"Maybe one day Rachel, but right now i think i'll keep it to myself" he said winking. "I think that you're a little too competitive but don't worry, in time you'll realise that you don't always win, I do."

Rachel snapped. "Finn, i'd take that back if i was you"

"Oh but why Rachel, i'm right and you're wrong"

"Oh really? Well how come Noah and Sam agreed to join the club?"

Finn laughed, not taking her seriously. "Rachel, give it up"

"I'm seriou's. Go ask them." she crossed her arm's and smiled. Finn's face fell and she watched him walk over to Noah and talk. He turned a white colour and glanced back over to Rachel who threw him a little sarcastic wave before using a hand signal of come back. Finn walked back over, mortified. No word's, she loved it.

"So i guess you owe me a drink Hudson" she said.

"Fine" he grunted, "Coke?"

"No not coke, some alcohol stupid"

"But you don't drink alcohol" he said raising his eyebrows.

"No, i said i don't drink ALOT of alcohol but i think i should celebrate this victory" she said loving every minute of it. Finn, however, didn't look very thrilled. He went through the list of beverages in the fridge but none of them appealed to Rachel. She didn't drink wine and there was no beer left.

"Tell ya what, why don't we go to a bar?" Rachel said

"We ain't old enough to get into a bar"

"But we look old enough don't we?" Rachel questioned. She was right, they did look old enough. Finn sighed thinking, bar's were more expensive but what the heck.

"Fine" Finn said as he walked to the hall grabbing his coat and him and Rachel walked out the house without telling a soul where they were going.

It was a cold night which didn't add to Finn's mood. He was really annoyed at not winning the bet, he had planned on buying more beer from Puck but after the fight him and Puck had about glee club, he didn't feel like it. How dare Puck set him up? He knew that i'd have to go on the date with Rachel because he knew he would say yes just to stick him in the mud. The walk was long but without much conversation they reached Jamie's bar. The guy at the door let Rachel through the door without a word but stopped him, looking him over. He thought that he wouldn't be allowed entry for a second but then was let past with a motion of his hand. Thank god. They found a table near the back and sat down. Rachel looked at him directly, he couldn't ignore her anymore.

"Finn, it was a bet and i won so get over it" God she was a bitch but she was right.

"I am" Finn sighed, "What do you want, i'm heading up there"

"A beer to start"

"Any particular kind?" he frowned.

"Surprise me" she said. He was sure she said it in a sort of seductive voice, but then again, he could be loosing it. Rachel looked stunning but they hated each other. After paying for the drink's, he sat back down.

"What time is it" Finn asked glancing at Rachel.

"Don't know but think it's a little after 10" she shouted, the music was blaring threw the speakers and they could hardly talk anymore. Finn drank his beer rather quickly feeling much better. He was going to go head for another but he thought that he should at least wait on Rachel so he could get them both at the same time. She finished then glanced over to the bar before saying, "There's some spare seat's right at the bar, would you want to go sit up there?"

"Whatever, you'll con me out of money anyway" he shrugged and they both got up and walked over. After ordering more drink's, Finn thought he might aswell make a discussion between them so he started talking about Rachel, a subject he knew would please her

"So Rachel, how's your singing going?"

Her head automatically shot up and then came the long draining topic of her career.

"I'm going to broadway and i'm going to be famous"

"I'm sure you are" Finn said putting on a face smile but as the conversation went on, he actually started to take an intrest in the things she was saying. She looked really cute aswell. Finn didn't know why he kept staring at Rachel, it didn't make sense, he loathed her but yes she was beautiful. He couldn't hide it in the back of his mind and he was reminded every 2 minutes of his lust for her.

"Bartender" he called interrupting Rachel, he need a drink to calm his nerves and stop his thoughts so he ordered a few shot's to share.

"I've never taken shot's before" Rachel admitted, head tilted in dismay.

"It's easy, just tip it in your mouth and swallow, ready?"

Rachel looked uncertain at first but then put her small hands around the shotglass.

"One, Two, Three!" and they both drank them in a flash. Rachel coughed hard, and asked for some water.

"It's so strong" she whimpered to Finn.

"Ofcourse it is" he replied and she laughed making herself splutter. This made Finn laugh but he was glad that she had a sense of humour and she wasn't mad at him.

The night went on long. The barman passed drinks over to the two of them like they were kid's waiting on a slab of chocolate. Rachel was laughing and Finn was cracking up some pretty lame joke's. He had learned their name's during the hour' kept looking over and giggling at the sight of them, and even laughing at 1 or 2 of the joke's. They were drunk and it was very obvious. It was nearly 3am and the bar would be closing soon, they'd been there for 5 hours. One of them had been sick, he was sure it was the female but it was also made into a big laughing matter. Nearly everybody in the bar was leaving so he decided to get a listen into the conversation, what could be so intresting that would be worth talking about for 5 straight hour's. The barman pretended to wipe the bar as he listened,

"Finm, you r so funwy" she remarked slapping his shoulder.

"Ow Rach, you know the one thin, i menta one thing hahahahahaha ooopies" he laughed making Rachel roar with laughter again.

"Thee" he smiled as he smiled on the ee before continuing, "One thing" he made a one sign with his fingers, "is that i am like like totally trusting you, you know what i'm saying, you get me, do you understandy hahaha"

"I understandy you very well hudsins and you're 1000% right forget the stoopid 100% it's a dull dull dull dull dull dull dull dull number" she breathed out after saying dull an awful lot.

"Totally right, totally spies hahaha the tv player, the tele, television? you know hahaha ahhhh" The girl and him had another roar of laughter before Finn clicked his fingers, swooning the bartender over.

"Yes?"

"A bottle of israel's finest" then he laughed, "no no no no no totally kiddddin i saw it in some movie, toy story maybe but yea champange" he pronounced champagne wrong and he rolled his eyes back into his head before returning them to look at him. Wow, he looked bad.

"Finn, mate, i think you've both had enough" he laughed but Finn didn't however.

"I want my champ" he whined and Rachel looked practically asleep beside him.

"Look at the poor girl, she's exhausted so take her home, you'll have people looking for you buddy" the bartender said placing a helping hand on his shoulder and Finn's eyes widened.

"Get off mate i'm no gay i don't roll that way hahaha oooo ryhming wordys" he said, "but yeah mummy pie will look for me, comin Rach?"

His word's made the Rachel chick open wide her droopy eye lid's and she seemed in full go again.

"Fine" she breathed and turned around telling the bartender he was a standup old chap" before Finn winked saying something along the lines of if he ever went the other way, i was the first in line. Then they were gone. The barman laughed at his thoughts, little did he know that his wife was at home waiting.

Finn and Rachel pulled a cab and mumbled.

"70 Greenquad Lane" Rachel said and the taxi driver straightened up waiting on Finn to get in before starting but then Rachel changed her mind,

"Is it 70 Greenquad Lane, Finn i've forgotten my address" she moaned and the taxi driver perked up.

"Listen love, why don't i just take you to that address and if it's wrong i'll go to his, that okay?"

"Yes" Rachel jumped up and down in the seat. Slamming the door, Finn gathered beside her and the taxi took off.

The both of them laughing away in the back seat made them not notice how long the journey looked handsome, she just wanted to touch him.

"NO!" she made herself say.

"No what?" Finn looked at her, his eyes were like slits.

"No sir" Rachel replied in a voice and they both started laughing histerically. Rachel lost it, grabbing Finn she forced her lip's to his. She was ready to pull away when she felt his hand come up and place on her cheekbone. Finn moaned regarding entry and Rachel granted his request. His tongue slid in like a snake in the grass, darting in and out. Rachel moaned and returned the favour. Then she felt another hand slowly stroke her leg before moving up. The taxi driver interrupted.

"There will be none of that in here!"

This caused Finn and Rachel to break apart, breathing heavily. Rachel's hair was in all direction's. They glanced at each other then laughed again.

"It's not funny but still reillllyy funna" Finn managed to gasp out before hitting hysterics again.

Soon they reached the address.

"Is this it love?"

Rachel glanced out the taxi window looking at the empty, deserted street. She tryed focusing her eye's on the house but all that made her realise she was in the right place was the car in the front.

"YES WELL DONE" she shouted and flicked some cash from her purse at the driver. She didn't know if it was enough but he didn't say it wasn't so her and Finn got out, slamming the door behind him. The taxi driver sped off.

Rachel unlocked the door after some effort, her hand wouldn't fit into the lock and she didn't understand why.

"Stuped lock pffft" she grumbled closing the door.

The house was quiet. Her dad's were out for the night, some gambling thing. She patted Finn on the tummy before realising,

"Finn, this isny yoor house, YOUR A BOY" she gasped placing her hands over her mouth and slapping her head.

"HEY I CIN BE A GURL"

"Well, in that case you can sleep in my bed cause in gurly sleepovery movies they do, don't they?" Rachel scratched her head at the thought.

"Probably" he grinned and followed her upstairs. Rachel searched for the light switch, stumbling and tripping over things but she finally achieved her challenge when the light's flickered on. They both closed their eye's, the light was blinding but it soon dyed down. Finn sat at the edge of the bed.

"I feel like a little girl" Rachel whispered sitting next to him. She looked, smiling upon him. She'd never noticed how handsome he was til tonight, weird.

"I feel like a litto boy now" he said grabbing her and shoving her down.

She slapped him.

"HEY" he cried letting go and rubbing his cheek.

"Neeverrr everrrr assult a lady hudsink" she drooled.

"I'm not assult, i'm man handle" he winked, drawing in Rachel's attention. Wow, he was hot and he was here.

Finn grabbed her once more and this time she didn't fight. What happened next would change everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any characters etc.**

**A/N: Thankyou for all the really nice reviews and anybody who has favourited my story! I'd just like to say that i'm not going to make the character of Rachel pregnant anytime soon, i agree that it would ruin the story and i would be rushing into things too fast but thankyou for telling me your thoughts. Here is the next chapter as promised and i hope you all like it, this chapter is rated m and i'm not a great smut writer but i hope i wrote it up to your standards. It's a short chapter but i hope you still enjoy it. Thankyou and please continue to read and don't forget to keep reviewing. The more you all review then the faster the next chapter.**

Chapter 4 -

_What happened next would change everything._

Finn gently pushed Rachel back onto the bed, running his hands all over her before kissing her passionately. His tongue demanded entry and he placed a quivering hand on her cheek, caressing it. Rachel's tongue darted into his mouth without much hesitation and for a few minutes they just got lost in each other until Finn stopped the kiss to look into Rachel's eyes.

"Bootiful" he said smiling at her and she blushed.

Rachel bit her lip and shakily let out a sentence. She didn't know why her mind was regretting it but it felt right at the same time, she was in no mind to argue with herself so she let herself be taken away by her body's needs.

"Make love to me Hudseen"

"OOOO" Finn remarked making them both laugh before he replied "certainly mam" and attached his lips to her's once again. Finn's hands, that had been on Rachel's knee's, started to move up and Rachel moaned through the kiss. His hand was now moving under her dress and she parted her legs. Finn teased her by stroking each thigh giving him as much agony as she felt in wanting inside of her, she was aching for him.

"Mmmm please" Rachel moaned, arching her back towards him. Finn loved hearing her beg him and pushed her for more.

"Please whatty?" Finn asked with a huge grin as he stroked her thigh slower.

"Make love to me" Rachel pleaded.

"I can't hear ya" Finn mocked but before he could say more, she shouted "NOW" and Finn obeyed.

Moving his hands closer, he could feel the heat coming from her core. He stroked her pantie's feeling her wetness and this made him feel his pant's tighten more than they had. Rachel groaned so loudly and the sound filled him with pleasure that his hand's dove head in. Gripping the pantie's, he pulled them off in one swift motion. Using his other hand, he grabbed both her hand's and pulled them down. He was in complete control of her and they both loved it.

He pushed the one remaining hand under her skirt again and slowly started to part her folds. Rachel moaned loudly, biting her lip. She loved the feeling it was giving her but was a little mad that she couldn't return or help with anything he did to her.

Slowly, Finn started to rub her up. Rachel gasped in pleasure and screamed dirty talk as he did it. She'd never talked dirty in her whole life but right in this moment she didn't care what she said.

"Oh Fuckity Fuck Finn, tease me...yeesssss"

Upon hearing this, Finn felt insane and rubbed her harder. He had to do something to stop himself from coming. He slowly pushed 2 fingers inside her and noticed her gasp but didn't take any notice as she'd been making all sort's of sounds. He circled around her clit as he plunged his fingers into her faster and then he heard the pleasure he'd been waiting on.

"Do it" Rachel gasped rolling herself on top of him.

Finn grabbed both her thigh's, stroking them lightly and looking at her through his drunk eye's, she kept moving but he knew she was there and he could feel her.

"Sure?" he grumbled and with that all Rachel did was nod and feel Finn growing closer and closer to her as the night went on.

* * *

Rachel Berry slowly started to wake up. Her head was killing her and she'd had a terrible dream. Before opening her eye's, she brought a hand up to hold to support her head. She didn't usually drink, ever and she knew this would teach her but she still smiled to herself about winning the bet. She decided to open an eye and looked upon the ceiling of her bedroom. She just lay staring at the ceiling for sometime, and then finally decided to get up but as she tried, she felt pain everywhere.

"Ouch" Rachel said as she fell back against the pillow and that's when she felt it.

A hand, wrapped around her. She hadn't noticed it before because she hadn't looked around. She was trembling with fear, praying it was one of her dad's sneaking in to say goodnight or keep her company, not in a pedo-ish way because ofcourse it was her dad's but she knew the odd's were against her. She slowly moved her head to face her right and looked down, taking in the image.

Finn Hudson lay beside her, a little smile on his face. He looked cute but that thought didn't even cross her mind at this point.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Rachel screamed throwing the hand from her body. She couldn't move, she felt sick. Finn woke up immediately and seen Rachel Berry screaming above him.

Rachel jumped out the bed and in doing this, realised she was naked. Totally and 100% naked. This couldn't be happening.

Finn's eye's popped out his head watching Rachel frantically try to find something to cover herself, rather than her hands. She grabbed the bedsheet's and then noticed something she wished she hadn't. Finn was naked. He noticed this too and began to scream himself.

"OOOOOAAA, Give them back!" and Rachel declined.

"NO WAY, HURRY AND COVER YOURSELF CAUSE YOUR SHOWING EVERYTHING" she shouted at him. Finn covered himself searching for anything whilst Rachel turned around sitting on the bed and rocking herself before Finn spotted a towel and wrapped it around himself.

"What are you doing in my room Rach..." Finn stopped, looking around. This wasn't his room.

"You are disgusting! What are you doing in MY room you jackass?" she pointed at him screaming everything that came to her head, she never usually swore but this was the right time.

Rachel's screaming didn't help the pain in her body any better and she stopped shaking and held herself tighter.

"Rachel, what happened? Why am i here? Why are we naked? What...What?" Finn couldn't find any word's but Rachel was crying.

"Finn, you can look and see for yourself what's happened and you tell me! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She looked at him seriously but at the same time, the tears were streaming for her eyes. He felt like a dick.

"Rachel, i don't know but please don't cry. I feel like an arse" he went to go over to comfort her.

"DON'T STEP ONE STEP CLOSER OR I'LL PHONE THE POLICE" she yelled, stepping back a few more steps. She was near her wall, so it was as far as she could go.

"Rachel, i'm sorry, please..."

"Please what Finn! There's nothing you can say right now"

"I feel terrible Rachel, if you'll just let me..."

"NO, GET OUT" she screamed, pointing at her door with one hand and using her other to hold the duvet over her body.

Finn decided the best thing to do was abort, he couldn't believe this was happening.

He noticed his clothes lying in clumps all over the floor.

"Can I?" he said, pointing out the clothes.

Rachel snapped back, "Do you think i want them as a souvenier? TAKE THEM"

Finn grabbed them like a snap and ran for the stairs. He heard crying from behind him, he felt rough but he couldn't imagine what a girl must feel like, dude's could handle this more.

As he was decending downstairs, he heard voice's. Rachel's fathers, shit!

He ran for the door.

"Rachel, is that you?" a voice called but he didn't answer, he just ran out into the street in a towel.

Rachel sat on her bed and sobbed.

She heard her dad's voice and so Finn got out, she shouted 'fine'

She was crying for a number of thing's. She was crying thinking of how stupid she could have been to get drunk but mostly she was crying because Finn, the guy she hated, had just broke her virginity. She wanted to keep it for someone special. Suddenly she gasped, did they use protection? She looked around but breathed in a breath of fresh air when she saw the used condom then her face cringed. She had to get rid of it, and she couldn't have it in her room bin because what if her dad's found it? She looked around and saw some tweezers on the desktop. She leaned down and picked it up, screwing up her face and stretching her arm out whilst it ached. This must be the soreness, she'd read what symptoms you feel after you first have sex. Just to be save because you could never be too careful and now look what happened. She opened the window and pinged the used condom out, quickly shutting it behind her. She sat down. Finn didn't know she was a virgin, should she tell him? But wait... why am i planning on telling him, look what's happened. Right there, Rachel Berry decided to make Finn Hudson's life a living hell.

**What do you think, thoughts? Questions? Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**A/N: I'd just like to say thanks to any reviews I've gotten! They mean everything to know that people are liking my story! I'm so sorry that it's been weeks since my last update but I've been studying and sitting my prelims and I've also been working so the posts might be a bit apart these days but I will update anytime I can! I'm sorry for the lack of talking in this chapter but I think you'll all agree that feelings need to be heard and the next chapter will be mostly talk. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to review and look at my story! The more reviews, the happier I'll feel to continue!**

**Chapter 5 –**

**Rachel POV**

"NO" Rachel screamed edging herself closer to the mirror. Her hands glided over the large, very noticeable bruise on the left side of her neck. She felt sick, all the memories rushed back. Not like they had left. She'd spent the whole of Sunday trying to concentrate on other things but nothing had worked. She hadn't even felt up to doing the essay that she'd been assigned in Literature and she always does her homework. She grabbed a tube of toothpaste on the sink and squirted what seemed like the whole lot onto her hand bringing it up to her neck and rubbing it all over the bruise. She'd heard online that this would work but it didn't. She still felt ill and to her, it was still just as noticeable. She felt dirty with the toothpaste all other her so she washed it off, drying her neck off with a towel. She looked at herself again before sitting down on the side of the bath and continuing to sob.

Rachel kissed her dad's and got out of the car, waving them off. Then she was alone. She pulled up her turtleneck sweater. She'd managed to make it outside the house without her dad's noticing. She couldn't walk about all day holding it above the noticeable bruise but she'd just have to do the best she could until it went away. She started to walk towards the entrance, zipping the jacket up as far as it could go whilst holding up the neckline of the sweater and her bag at the same time. It wasn't easy, and to make matters worse, she was wearing trousers. Yes, trousers. She hadn't felt like herself so her skirt's were out the window.

As she approached the entrance, she got lots of glances. Millions of things flew through her head. Had he told? Could they see her bruise? No… it was her trousers that were the big scene. She walked past the shocked faces, noticing Jacob in the staring bunch. Casually she walked to her locker, putting her bag inside, she heard giggles from behind her. She turned to see a few of the cheerleading squad pointing and mocking her grey bland trousers. She didn't understand, they were just trousers but to other people they were a sign of death. She sighed, grabbing her science book and slamming the locker door shut. This wasn't going to be easy. As she walked to class, she didn't realize the stare of one particular person's stare…

**Finn's POV**

The weekend couldn't have gone longer. He'd been drunk, lied to, humiliated and on top of all that- he'd hurt a girl who was almost impossible to hurt.

It'd taken him longer than usual to get ready this morning, he'd skipped breakfast. He'd had too many thoughts in his head and eating wasn't one of them but now he was starting to regret it. His stomach growled and he made shush noises whilst walking up the stairs. His plan was to go to the vending machine and buy himself a cereal bar, something that would keep him going until break or lunchtime. When he'd gotten to the vending machine, he was out of luck. Everything was gone, the machine was empty. He looked at the group of kid's around it, eating happily. They'd all managed to get here before him. Seeing people eating made his stomach growl louder. He wondered if he'd have enough time to run across the road and buy a roll in the deli.

As he walked downstairs, he heard a conversation between some of the cheerleaders, he'd never really payed attention to anything they said but the name they said caused him to hault.

"Berry, yeah! Trousers can you believe it"

Berry, as in Rachel Berry? Finn thought. No, it couldn't be he told himself, they'd said trousers, no way. He continued down the corridor, it seemed like everywhere he walked he could hear the laughter from everyone. He decided that going to buy a roll was the best bet he had to shutting his stomach up and the fact that everybody was laughing was really irritating him. As he made the way to the entrance, something caught his eye.

No, it couldn't be he told himself and stared, turning his head and glancing harder at the petite brunette at Rachel's locker. She couldn't be Rachel, this girl had on a pair of grey baggy work-looking trousers, a mustard yellow colored turtleneck and a black coat. The curls in this girl's hair could barely be seen as they were tucked into the back of the sweater. He paused, arching his eyes to see the face of the girl and stopped dead in his tracks.

Rachel. Rachel Berry. Trousers. It was too much to take in. He felt his heart stop, had he done this to her? No, he couldn't have, he thought. He had so many thoughts in his head and then he realized she was coming this way. What do I do? What do I say? He tried going over the words in his head.. I'm sorry being the main one but then, she just walked right by him. Her head was down, her turtleneck pulled right up and she didn't even look at him. She didn't notice him, did she? At that thought, the bell rang and his stomach growled louder. You'll have to wait, he sighed and walked his way to 1st period.

**Rachel POV**

Rachel's first class was Spanish. Finn was also in this class, it wasn't going to be pleasant. She walked in and luckily he wasn't in yet. She wandered her way to the back desk, she wanted to be as less noticed as possible. She took her books out and began to read over the notes she had taken last lesson but that didn't stop her from noticing him when he walked into the class. She looked up and he did the same. They stared into each other's eyes and Rachel was the first to look away, she wasn't going to show him weakness. NO TEARS, she sternly told herself. She wanted to shed a million but that would never help her situation. She looked up again and noticed he had sat down, way up the front. He turned to her once again and she looked at him once again. This time, she couldn't help but notice his face. She couldn't be sure of the expression. She felt like the whole class was watching them and snapped out of their trance when the teacher asked her to take her coat off. She did as she was told, without looking at him again.

1st period ended quick and it was time for glee rehearsal. She made her way to glee, passing the crowded corridor and was nearing the doorway when a tall figure stood in front of her. She didn't need to look up, she knew who it was.

"What do you want?" she asked staring at the floor, she could feel her eyes filling with tears but she would not let him see. She wasn't going to be the weak one.

"I want to talk, to explain, your wearing trousers and I…" he began but was quickly interrupted as her head immediately went upright to meet his glance.

"EXPLAIN" she hissed, "You've got nothing to say and that's alright because I know you find this funny underneath so go on Finn, have your laughs but YOU WON'T BE LAUGHING SOON!" she hissed, making sure she didn't shout. She didn't want any more attention than what she was getting.

"And yes, I'm wearing trousers"

With those words, she stormed off leaving Finn standing behind her clutching his bag.

"Bad move Hudson" he muttered and turned to walk into glee club.

**Finn's POV**

When Finn entered the class, nearly almost all the chairs were full. Rachel was sitting near the back. He sighed and grabbed a chair putting it at the other side of the room. He got how this must feel but she wasn't even letting him apologize but he definitely deserved it.

His thoughts were cut off as Mr. Schuh began to speak.

"So today is your solos! I thought you'd each get a chance to perform a song that has a meaning to it, words that can't be expressed"

Perfect. Finn's thoughts were mixed. This was a good way of saying what he needed to do but what if she interrupted? Made a big scene? He didn't want his reputation ruined but her's had already been. She was wearing trousers for god sake! I have to do this; he thought and raised his hand.

"Mr Schuh can I go first" he asked

"Eh…sure Finn" he smiled and began to make his way to a seat.

Finn stood up and looked directly at Rachel, making sure she knew that this song was his feelings on the whole situation. He whispered to the band and they began to play. The whole class fell silent.

_Will you listen to my story?_

_It'll just be a minute_

_How can I explain_

_Whatever happened here,_

_Never meant to hurt you_

_How can I cause you so much pain?_

He glanced at Rachel during this line to see she was staring at him with no expression on her face. At least, she was listening he thought and continued.

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story,_

_Say you won't leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe, Will you believe me?_

His eye's pleaded with her's. He felt like an idiot up here but he knew what he'd done was the worst thing ever.

_All the words that I come up with_

_They're like gasoline on flames_

_There's no excuse, no explanation _

_Believe me, if I could undo what I did wrong_

_I'd give away all that I own_

_When I say I'm sorry will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story, say you won't leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry, can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there, will you believe?_

_If I told you I've been cleansing my soul,_

_And I promise you I'll regain control,_

_Will you open your door, and let me in?_

_Take me for who I am, and not who I've been_

_Take me for who I am, and not who I've been_

He repeated the word's over. He could tell by her face that she was listening. Did he believe her?

_When I say I'm sorry, Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story, say you won't leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry, can you forgive me,_

_When I say I'll always be there, will you believe?_

_When I say I'm sorry,_

_When I say I'm sorry,_

_When I say I'm sorry, can you forgive me?_

"Sorry", he muttered. The class applauded and Mr. Schuh smiled.

"I hope whoever you're pleading out to forgives you Finn" he smiled, patting him on the back.

"Me too" he looked over to Rachel who was sitting down, no applause came from her.

Finn sat down, still glancing at her.

"Who's next?" Mr. Schuh began but immediately Rachel's hand shot up.

"Yes Rachel, you may go"

There was no arguing with Rachel. When she wanted to sing, she got to sing. She walked forward, and he could hear Quinn and the other girl's behind him laughing at her, her clothes obviously. She looked funny but he'd never admit that. She was in trousers because of him, and even he was afraid to admit it, but he liked her skirts. They made who she was. He was snapped out of it when the music began. A song he recognized, uh-oh. She looked at him with hate in her eyes and began to sing.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break, the way you did you fell so hard_

_I've learned the HARD way_

She was emphasizing on the words that had meaning. This wasn't good. She wasn't happy. Obviously, his song hadn't worked. It had just made her more mad. Why? I don't get it?

_To never let it get that far,_

_Because of YOU, I've never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of YOU, I like to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of YOU, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of YOU, I am afraid_

_I LOSE MY WAY_

_AND IT'S NOT TOO LONG BEFORE YOU POINT IT OUT_

_I CANNOT CRY_

_BECAUSE I KNOW THAT'S WEAKNESS IN YOUR EYES_

Finn shook nervously. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was still blaming him? He'd tryed every way to apoligise. Every way and it wasn't working.

_I'M FORCED TO…_

Finn stood up, interrupting. Everybody looked at him.

"Sorry, I need to go" he went to walk out. He realized he'd forgotten his backpack and sprinted back. He then left the room, in which he felt like every person in the room were forcing looks like daggers into his back.

As he left the room, heading towards the front of the school, he noticed Puck. Puck. His teeth clenched. This was him, his fault. He'd made this bet.

"Hey Buddy, I was just ditching class and…" Finn grabbed and launched him into a locker.

"WOW, WOW, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Puck shouted.

"YOU, YOUR STUPID BET!" Finn screamed.

"You can forget the bet if you want to dude" Puck held his hands up.

"Who said I wanted to do that?" He glanced at Puck making him smile. Intresting.

"What say we raise the stakes? I'm really looking to do some serious damage here mate" Finn grinned.

"You're on" Puck returned the smile, as Finn released him.

They both walked out the school door and threw the gates.

"So what did you have in mind?" Finn glanced up at his friend. He knew that Puck had a brain of knowledge when it came to these things.

"How about dating?" Puck looked at Finn's blank expression and laughed.

"Not really dating sucker, I mean pretend dating. Everybody know's that Berry is a sucker for romance! I found a smut novel in her locker last year" he glanced at Finn's expression.

Finn thought about this for a moment. That was an idea, but Rachel Berry would never let him date her. She was too hurt by him.

"Nice try dude but Berry hates me, she'd never agree to date me" Finn said. He didn't want to confese the real reason.

"Oh Contrer, my friend" Puck's arm went around Finn, "I have a plan"

**Songs – "Sorry" by Chris Daughtry**

**"Because of you" by Kelly Clarkson**

**Please review! It means everything to know that you like my stories.**


End file.
